Greasers In Love
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: A new girl moves to Tulsa with her sister. She lives next door to the Ponyboy, Dally, Soda, and their sister Rory. She has her eye on Pony. But when something terrible happens she has to choose between love and family.


New fic...I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**New Greaser Girl **

She walked down the hall way being accepted by some and ignored by others. She was a greaser...not a normal one though, were she came from there were no greasers and socs...so class desincition and no fights. Now that she was in Tulsa it all changed. Luckily she made some friends. The guys and there sister that lived next door to her. The Curtis family nice people. Soda, Darry, Rory and Ponyboy. Rory was her only girl friend at this school. Her and her brother Ponyboy were only 10 months apart so they were in the same year. Rory was the youngest and the only girl so she was special to them and extremely fussed over. Pony was the middle child a dreamer and sweet. Soda was the second oldest and looked like a movie star and could just get drunk of air. Darry was the oldest, the dad of the house and was extreamly over protective of Rory and Pony. Oh she is Sage a 15 year old and still in her prime, she lives with her older sister Mia who doesn't go to school because she has to work to make her and Sage money to live on.

She was going to meet the greasers outside by Dallies car for lunch, the usual hang out. Dally was the toughest off them all showed no emotion, except towards Johnny. Johnny or Johnnycakes as everyone like to call him is the quietest of the group, he looks like a helpless puppy just waiting for someone to love him. Two-Bit ah Two-Bit the wise cracker of the group...almost always drunk...well at night, he loves Mickey mouse, hes been in the same grade for 2 years, him and Sage are the best of friends as close as her and Rory are. Then that brings us to Steve, he's a strange guy, likes to pick on people a lot especially Pony, But he has his nice moments, him and Soda are best friends.

As she walked outside and saw Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony and Rory by Dallies car she felt finally after a long morning that she belonged. There were mostly Socs in all of her classes. They made her feel like dirt like she didn't belong. She only had one class with the greasers. The rest of the day was a living hell for her.

¨How was your first morning of Jefferson High Sage?¨ Ponyboy asked her when he saw her coming up to the car.  
¨Pony I don't no how you guys do it...they make you feel like you dont belong...like your scum on the earth, this never happened in New York¨ replied Sage.  
¨Ah you'll get used to it Sage, don't worry were all here for ya.¨ Pony said while putting his arm around her.  
¨Thanks Pony!¨ Sage answered. She felt safe with Pony's arm around her.  
¨Heya Sage!¨ Rory said with Two-Bits arm around her. Oh did I forget to mention Two-Bit and Rory are going out...much to Darrys dislike.  
¨Heya Ror! How was your morning...mine didn't go to well¨ Sage replied still with Pony's arm around her.  
¨Mines was great! I have got all my classes with Two-Bit!¨ Rory giggled and kissed Two-Bit on the cheek.  
¨Well at least I have one class with you guys!¨ Sage smiled knowing that Pony was in one of her classes made her feel much better then she had felt earlier. As they sat on the pavement beside Dallies car to eat lunch, Sage though to herself, why do I feel so good when Pony's around me, oh geez heart don't tell me...I like him! Oh geez!

¨Sage? S-A-G-E!¨ Sage turned around to see Johnny was the one trying to talk to her.  
¨Oh Heya Johnny Cakes!¨ Sage said and smiled.

¨Hows yous first day at our school?¨ Johnny said nervously as he saw two Socs walk up to the car.  
¨Heya Greasers¨ A smug guy with brown curly hair and blue eyes said to them. Sage new who this was, Bob the one Soc that Johnny was deathly afraid of. Johnny tried to cover his face using his Jacket. The reason why Johnny's so afraid of Bob is because Bob beat Johnny up a couple months ago...I mean it was bad...that's how he got a scar on his face.  
¨What the hell do you want you Soc Slim!¨ Sage shot at him.  
¨Oh what do we have here...¨ Bob said eying Sage up and down. ¨Well well well...a greaser girl¨ Bob lunged for Sage just as Pony stood up.  
¨Hey! Back off!¨ Pony said covering Sage with his body, God he's good looking Sage thought to herself, wait this isn't the time! and she snapped out of it.  
¨Ahhh are you standing up for your Slut of a girlfriend!¨ Bob said and Laughed.  
¨W-what shes not slut...unlike the kind of girls you go out with!¨ Pony shot back.  
Just when things were going to get worse Dally jumped in.  
¨Heya Bob...fight, the lot, Two tomorrow...be there, just you Bob not anyone else...just you and me!¨ Dally Shot at him. Sage was so glad to have friends like these guys.  
¨Whatever¨ Bob shot back and walked away from the greasers.  
¨Thanks Dal.¨ Sage said with gratitude.  
¨Yah yous welcome.¨ replied Dal and winked at her, and then jumped back into his car.  
¨Yous okay Sage?¨ Pony asked in concern.  
¨Yah im fine...thanks, Pony you no for stricken up for me.¨ Sage blushed a bit.  
¨Yous welcome.¨ He answered and blushed back.  
Sage sat back on the ground to finish eating her lunch as Pony sat beside her she asked ¨Pony can you put your arm back around me...I feel safer that way.¨ she bit her lip after she said it.  
¨Sure Sage¨ replied Pony and he put his arm around her, immediately she lay her head on his shoulder and it seemed like he didn't mind.

¨Ah how cute do they look Two-Bit?¨ Rory asked while looking at Two-Bit sweetly.  
¨They look how they always do Ror.¨ Two-Bit answered. Rory hit him.  
¨Ow what was that for!¨ He asked rubbing his shoulder.  
¨Cant you see it!¨ Rory said and looked at Two-Bit...he still looked confused as hell. Rory rolled her eyes.  
¨There in love.¨ Rory answered gently leaning into Two-Bit.  
¨Just like I am he answered¨ while looking at her. Then he kissed her softly and they headed to sit down beside Pony and Sage.

¨Hey guys?¨ Sage asked when Bits and Rory sat down with her and Pony. ¨Were do we meet after school? Do we meet by the car or by someone's locker?¨

Rory just rolled her eyes. ¨We don't really have a place to meet...we just well meet. But if you want I can meet you at your locker after school, I kinda need to talk to you about something also. She answered and gave some eyebrow movement towards Sage and Pony.  
Sage was totally clueless and just accepted it without any worry.  
¨So how long have you too been together?¨ Sage asked Bits and Rory with interest.  
¨Two weeks...he asked me out the week I met you.¨ replied Rory, kissing Bits cheek again. Here they go again thought Sage, I shouldn't of even asked.  
¨Cute¨ Is all that Sage said.  
They heard a ringing in the distance. Please don't let that be the bell though Sage. Sure enough it was.  
¨We better get going we have Science.¨ Two-bit said. ¨We as in...¨ ¨You and Rory yes I no.¨ Sage mudderd. ¨See ya later Ror, Bits!¨ At that they walked into the school hand in hand.  
Sage looked at Pony as she and him were walking into the school. ¨So what do you think of all of this?¨ Sage asked him. ¨All of what...Oh Bits and Ror, I find it okay, unlike Darry, hes totally and completely ageist it. He thinks Two-Bit is way to old for Rory. I disagree...plus Rory has had a Crush on Bits since I could remember. I don't mind at all. Now she can stop whining about how much she likes him, and how he doesn't notice her all that junk. So Im really happy for them two!¨ Pony answered and took a huge breath then smiled at Sage. Sage loved his smile...it was so cute and innocent looking. So she of course smiled back. She was so trapped in his gaze that she ended up walking right into the doors of the school.  
¨Oww...¨ Sage said while rubbing her face. Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh.  
¨Ponyboy! That really hurt!¨ Sage glared at him. ¨Pony its not funny!¨ She lightly hit him on the arm. Pony grabbed his arm dramatically. ¨Ow Sage that hurt!¨ and he did his puppy dog face. Sage couldn't resist it. ¨Pony I'm sorry...but me walking into doors isn't funny!¨ Pony started laughing again. ¨Pony Ergg! Stop it!¨ Pony's laugh was so hilarious that Sage started laughing with him.  
¨See it is funny!¨ Pony said and opened the door for Sage. ¨Here that way you wont run into it.¨  
Sage just stuck her tongue out at him and walked inside the school.

After school Sage walked to her locker. Her last class rocked she was paired with Johnny for her English essay, Pony was in her class, along with Two-Bit and Rory. It was so funny as well...Two-Bit and Rory got into a little lovers spat, Two-Bit was looking at some blonde Soc and Rory took it the wrong way...I mean the real wrong way! She started yelling at Bits and Bits was yelling back. But hole time Sage and Johnny were laughing at them and whispering about how hilarious they were. Rory was still pissed at Two-Bits, I mean royally pissed.  
As Sage opened her locker she saw Rory walking down the hallway towards her.

¨Heya Ror!¨ Sage yelled as she put some books away.  
¨Heya Sage...¨ Rory yelled back and ran up to Sages locker. Sage threw more things in her locker, blew a kiss to her picture of Paul McCartney and closed her locker.  
¨What's with you and my brother?¨ Asked Rory intreaded.  
¨What do you mean?¨ replied Sage with a confused expression on her face.

¨You no what I mean! You and Pony...at lunch all cozy!¨ Rory continued. ¨I know you like him...and I think he likes you back.¨

¨Wait what! I do Not have a crush on Ponyboy Curtis!¨ Sage said trying to cover up the truth.  
¨Oh COME ON! I no a crush when I see one and especially when its on one of my brothers.¨ Rory said, raising an eyebrow. And I can totally see that you have it bad for Pony.¨  
¨No I don't...were just friends, good friends that's all, its like saying I have a crush on Two-Bit!¨ Sage kept saying, but Rory saw through it.  
¨If you liked Two-Bit I would no! Your at the first stage denial!¨ Rory kept pushing the subject of Sage and Pony and Sage was losing her cool...fast.  
¨Okay fine...Maybe I like Pony abit but who cares right...Its not like anything's going to happen.¨ Sage finally blurted out, she blushed afterwards. Rory smiled victoriously and they continued walking down the hall way.

¨Well...why dont yous just ask him to the movies...were all going tonight, you can ask him to be your date!¨ Rory offered as her eyes lit up at her idea, she thought it was perfect.

¨Rors...we always go to the movies together...and its nevah anything special so don't worry! Pony doesn't like me and I no it answered Sage.

¨Sage he does like you...I can see it. I no my brother well...were only 10 months apart remember!¨ Rory said pushing her point, she acted just like Darry sometimes.

¨Fine I will ask him to go to the movies with me! Happy!¨ Sage blurted out. Rory just wont take no for an answer Sage thought to herself.

¨Yes very happy!¨ Rory smiled victoriously once again and was beaming.

¨You no what Ror, you might not admit it but yous definaly a Curtis...yous act like Darry sometimes.¨ Sage said and giggled at the look on Rorys face.

¨I do NOT act like Darry! How could you say that...you are SO shunded!¨ Rory said dramaticly and pretened to shun her.

¨Oh come ON Rory...alls Im sayin is that you act like a Curtis...¨ Sage repled. Rory still pretend to shun Sage and there was an akward silance. Thankfully Rory finds akward Silances compleatly halarious! So she burst out laughing, and Sage did the same. They were having a laughing fit by the time they found Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy.

¨What have you done to my girlfriend Sage?¨ Two-Bit laughed and tryed to put his arm around Rory.

¨Hey what do you think your doing?¨ Rory stoped laughing and looked at Bits. ¨Im still pissed at you remember.¨

Two-Bit rolled his eyes. ¨Come ON Sweet cakes, I said sorry to you a hundrend times. What more can I do?¨

Rory just rolled her eyes and contniued to ignore him. ¨Pony are you going to the movie tonight?¨  
Ponys eyebrow cocked up. ¨Since when do you care if I go to the movies with you...ever.¨

¨Ah!¨ Rory acts offended. ¨I cant ask my brother if hes going to the movies! Since when!¨

Pony rolled his eyes.¨Since we were 11! Since then you never cared about me going or not.¨

¨Well...now I do! So are you going or not?¨ Rory said eying Sage. Of course everybody but Pony saw this and got the hint. Two-Bit wispered into Sages ear ¨hahah you got it bad for Pony! ha ha!¨ Sage nudged him in the ribs. ¨Owww...whats with you girls and hiting me today?¨ Two-Bit asked. ¨Bits your just really easy to get mad at!¨ Sage said and glared at him. ¨Gawd you girls...are you all PMSing?¨ Two-Bit asked and the girls glared at him and hit him at the same time in the stomche and walked away. ¨Woah Bits yous sure have a way with the ladys¨ Pony snickered and ran to catch up to the girls.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! smiles Review! 


End file.
